memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sy (Kith'Ra Subrace)
The heroic race of the jungles who work with the Hohipna Windith. They do not wear anything but natural fabrics formed out of weaving ever-wool. Etymology The Word Sy comes from the old name for Kith'Ra, Symyan which means "Treetop home". When the Kith'Ra ventured from the jungles, they did not keep this name as they entered society with the Windith. The Sy, those who returned to the Jungle, comes from the philosophy of defending the great jungle and the spinewoods. History When the [[Kith'Ra]] took to the planes and the war with the [[Igilna (Lizard Folk)|Khanti]] began, many (especially the dark furred ones) returned to the Jungles. They found common place with the Hohipna Windith tribes and defended the Corridon who lived there. Population and Habitat While their numbers are unknown in the Third Age of Man, many realized that it was time to explore the world around them, leaving the Jungle tree tops. Sought after by Slave traders for their natural beauty, they would be hunted down and placed in slave camps and sold to the highest bidders, but not before they where defanged and declawed. The most common practice is for them to be traded in Azzenia as sex slaves. Those who are not captured did so by learning to survive outside of the jungles and fight back. They are capable of living in small areas making them excellent travellers. Biology Anatomy The Sy are not unlike the other Kith'Ra subraces. They have very slender and apealing bodies, both the female and males. They have many of the same organs as other races. A single heart pumps oxygenated blood to various organs however they have one organ others do not. They can create a pheramone mist that can lure their prey by secreting it through a gland on their genitals. It is similar to urination. Physiology Life Cycle Most Sy can live for about forty years. They are born with usually three or four siblings to one "den mother" (one who gives birth every summer for about twenty years). They grow into adulthood quickly, usually within about one year. In their old years, they loose the pigmant in their fur and take on a grey color. Ethnicity The most common color is black fur however there are a couple of variations including a ground version which is yellow with spots. While black is a standard there is a very small percentage who live in the mountains with pure white fur. Diet The primary diet of the Sy are vegitables and small animals. They will usually hunt rats and mice along with a larger dish of vegitables and even fruits when leaving the forests and entering the cities. Adventuring Sy even learn to eat larger types of cooked meat like cew. Sleep Depending on the Sy's personal tastes, they need anywhere from 6-10 hours of sleep. Some prefer to be out during the night, most prefer to sleep during the night and live during the day. This is common in most races. Psychology Conciousness and Thought Motivation and Emotion Society and Culture Sexuality and love Gender Roles Society, Government, and politics Trade and Economics War Material Culture and technology Language Spriituality and religon Philosophy and self-reflection Science and Mathmatics Art, Music, and literature=